


Remembrance

by cap_n_port



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Just what I thought was going through Dav's mind when he remembered.





	Remembrance

The sudden remembrance after he drinks the ichor hits him like a train.

He's shocked, and all he can feel is anger, and pain.

He looks around, sees the people he knows, sees Taako, Magnus, Barry, Lucretia, Merle, and relaxes a bit.

A tear drips down his face as he opens his mouth to speak, and actual words come out.

"Lucretia? What have you _done?_ "


End file.
